The Red Light District Wizard
by greenwings33
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a secret... And that secret's name is Harry Potter. SLASH
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes, I am starting a new story, please don't kill me! A poll will be up on my profile to see who is paired with Harry! Please enjoy….**

Naruto Uzumaki had a secret.

It was, in fact, quite a large secret, much bigger than the ones he was used to keeping. But the blonde had proved he could successfully keep a secret from everyone, even Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei (though who'd want to tell that pervert a secret, Naruto didn't know!) and even Iruka-sensei! The exuberant ninja was positive that he deserved a reward for such excellent secret-keeping.

Although, Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to come to know his secret. But, the boy wouldn't have to tell anyone unless something extreme happened. Nothing extreme ever happened to his secret, and Naruto wanted it to stay that way!

Harry Potter had a secret.

A secret that he was prepared to guard with his life. Every time his secret came to see him, the wizard was terrified that they'd be found out. But the blonde who visited him was the only spark of light in Harry's messed up world. After being shoved through the Veil by people he'd thought were friends, the wizard had appeared in a world vastly different from his own. He had settled down into a comfortable niche working as an armorer's apprentice, helping to supply the ninja who protected them.

But that was not to be. A caravan of slavers attacked his village, taking all the youths of the town. After a grueling year with the slavers – in which they discovered his magic and forced chakra seals on him – Harry was bought by a brothel. The same brothel he was imprisoned in that resided in the Red Light District of Konoha.

Harry had been miserable, trained and groomed by cruel taskmasters, and forced to pleasure people he found disgusting. The more violent ninjas, whom were turned away from most brothels, were allowed to visit and use Harry.

The wizard had been trapped in this vicious cycle until Naruto came.

Harry Potter had a secret, and he would guard it until death took him.

**A/N: I would just like to explain why it takes me so long to update… You see, I have adrenal fatigue, which messes up both my mind and body. I can't think very well, and inspiration is often short lived. I can't concentrate on much for a long time. So just try to be patient with me until I can concentrate, okay?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I assure you, none of my stories are abandoned… I'm just exceedingly hard to motivate. My goodness, that's sad, huh? I just can't work up much thought (or inspiration) for the other stories… But, I'll try my best to get these out!**

**Beta'd by the lovely SleepyMangaHead, whom I am in utter awe of, by the way.**

**HarryPotterNaruto**

Hari yelped in pain as he tried to stand, his legs collapsing underneath him, the chain attached to his ankle rattling as he landed back on the four poster bed he was chained to. The room the wizard was imprisoned in had dark oak walls complimented by a forest green trim. A pristine, matching green rug subtlety covered sparse bloodstains from when it was rolled back from the oak floor for his more… expressive customers. The four poster bed was surrounded by acid green, sheer curtains that matched the bedclothes perfectly. Numerous throw pillows in various shades of white, pink, and green were scattered tastefully over the floor, though Hari wondered how one had managed to get onto his windowsill.

The teen cursed his last customer, who had been unnecessarily rough, and injured his hips. He wasn't sure if his muscles in that area was strained, pulled, or if the man had broken bones – which Hari sincerely hoped he hadn't. The last time a customer had broken one of Hari's bones, the wizard hadn't recovered quickly enough for his owner, and had been punished harshly.

With a loud curse, the green-eyed boy slithered off his bed with echoing groans and mewls of pain. He struggled to reach where he kept some ointment, when a worried voice came from the window, "Hari-chan, are you alright?" For a moment, Hari thought the pillow he had seen earlier had suddenly spoken, before realizing he must be more exhausted than he thought. The teen felt a cheery smile spring to his lips as he turned to face the blonde.

Immediately, Hari began to study the jinchuuriki for injuries, concerned for his friend's health. The cheery boy looked the same as usual, his long blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail that reached the middle of his back. Hari had thankfully talked Naruto out of his headache-inducing orange jumpsuit, and the genin(?) now wore flowing dark pants that seemed painted on, making Hari blush despite the pain. The ninja's muscular chest was covered by a red-orange, long-sleeved shirt, and black, fingerless, mesh gloves disappeared under his sleeves. A high collared, red and black coat was buttoned overtop, with several extra pockets sewn on the back and sides to hold numerous kunai. Dark orange bandages trapped his pants and smuggled them into calf-high, black ninja sandals. Hari heaved a sigh of relief that sent sparks of pain through his lower half as he replied, "Welcome back, Naruto-kun! How was your mission?"

With a cheeky grin, Naruto flashed him the victory sign, his first and middle finger making an almost perfect 'v'. Hari laughed in a mixture of relief and delight that made his green eyes sparkle in an enchanting way. Naruto jumped off the windowsill, landing delicately on a deep pink cushion. Hari whimpered as he tried to move, and Naruto blurred forward to catch his friend as he fell.

"Harry-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto demanded as his sensitive nose caught the cloying smell of blood. Hari groaned in answer, his eyelids flicking open to reveal bright emeralds. He gave a weak smile that did nothing to reassure Naruto as he tried to answer, "I-it's nothing…" Naruto narrowed his sapphire eyes at Hari and by the way he was concentrating, Hari thought he was trying to read his mind, before the boy turned his attention to Hari's chained ankle…

Naruto leapt from roof to roof in his haste to reach Hari. After having to leave for around three weeks, the blonde wanted to see the most beautiful creature in existence. (This is going to be a crush that Naruto is harboring. Nothing major yet, but a crush, because Hari is going to be gorgeous) He quickly dodged an ANBU operative with a wave and simple, "Sorry!" The man ignored him, and Naruto soon reached another red-tiled roof.

He leapt onto the windowsill of Hari's room, balancing precariously on the caramel colored wood. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw the teen crumpled on the floor next to the four poster bed which was placed on a raised dais in the middle of the room.

"Hari-chan, are you alright?" Naruto demanded as he leaned forwards anxiously. His heart skipped a beat as eyes a shimmering shade of green unlike any other turned to him and pinned him in place. With concern darkening his azure orbs, Naruto studied the rest of Hari worriedly. Hari's thick, silky hair reached midway down his back, though at the moment it was in an intricate braid that trickled in-between his shoulder blades like water. He wore a short, emerald green kimono that fell to mid-thigh and did nothing to conceal the long, milky legs splayed across the floor from view. Then the genin's eyes narrowed as he spied a trail of red on the inside of Hari's thighs. Before he could ask, however, the prostitute shifted, and his eyes were instead drawn to the silver band of tattooed seals that circled Hari's right thigh.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun! How was your mission?" Hari's bell-like voice drew Naruto's eyes from the glinting tattoo up to rose colored lips. The ninja quickly flashed his signature grin, holding up the victory sign proudly. He knew this would make his troubled friend laugh, and the glorious sound echoed throughout the room. Naruto leapt onto a pink pillow with cat-like grace, then rushed forward to catch Hari as his best friend let out a strangled gasp and fell forward.

"Hari-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto yelped as the sickly-sweet scent of blood flooded his nostrils. Hari groaned as his emerald eyes fluttered open as he tried to give a reassuring smile with his answer, "I-it's nothing…" Naruto stared down at Hari, taking in the gasping breathes, fluttering eyelashes, and trembling legs. Someone had hurt his Hari, and there would be hell to pay when he found out who.


End file.
